Billionaire
Billionaire, en español Billonario, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Audition". La versión original pertenece a Travis McCoy con Bruno Mars, de su álbum Lazarus. En Glee es cantada por Sam Evans y los varones de New Directions, excepto Kurt. La letra de la cancion fue modificada, para tener una version mas limpia y apata para todo el publico. Esta canción fue cantada por los integantes deThe Justin Bieber Experience, aunque no se formaba la banda todavía. Letra Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had .... I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire Artie: Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an Angelina and (Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never (had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant somebody their (last wish) It's been a couple months since I've (single so) You can call me Artie Claus (minus the Ho Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more than (FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me stupid Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire Puck: I'll be playing basketball with the (President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (political etiquette) Toss a couple milli in the air just for the (heck of it) But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely (separate) And yeah I'll be in a whole new (tax bracket) We in recession but let me take a (crack at it) I'll probably take whatevers left and just (split it up) So everybody that I love can have a (couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the (air and sing) Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie: So bad Sam: Buy all of the things I never had Artie: Buy ev'rything haha Sam: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie: What up Oprah ? Haha Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire I wanna be a billionaire so feakin' bad